thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Cassandra Olano
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Cassandra 'Red' Olano Gender: Female Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Trivia Godly Parent Choice 2: Somnus Godly Parent Choice 3: Fortuna Cohort Choice 1: Fourth Cohort Choice 2: Fifth ---- Appearance: Cass has long dark black hair with streaks of red. She has green eyes. Cass usually dresses in hoods, mostly red hoods. Her appearance has given her the nickname: Little Red Riding Hood. Cass is one to change her appearance regularly, sometimes changing her appearance to a blonde color or a brown color. Her appearance is very scruffy. She also has a number of tattoos dotted over her body. One of the tattoo is of a lamp another is a small unicorn. Personality: Cassandra isn't afraid to show who she is. She has a crazy little personality. Cass seems to have her 'head in the stars' as she daydreams a lot. However, next to this dreamy personality. She has a tough side, she is brave and fierce. She is protective of those around her. She doesn't take 's*** from anyone' and can get easily angered. Some believe that she has multiple personalities, as she has a dreamy side that still believes in Santa and another tough and fierce side. History:'''Cass was born to the goddess Trivia and a famous fantasy author. Her Dad, Albus was a famous fantasy author. Who wrote and wrote books for many ages. All of his books were set in the fantasy genre and he had a great deal of books written about witches. It was these books about 'witches' that caused Trivia to visit him. Trivial as a fan of his books. Although, she wouldn't admit it. In the end Trivia and Albus had a long chat about his books. As it led it to a small love. They gave birth to the child, Cassandra. Although, these happy times ended quickly, Trivia left and Albus died in a car crash. Cassandra was a orphan. She grew up in a orphanage for the whole of the life. Cass never gained any friends, whether she did. They would get hurt or even killed from monster attacks. Cass was called the 'witch'. All the kids at the orphanage saw the powers that she had. They were frightened. Everyone did't go near Cass, it was rumoured that if you touched Cass, you would die. Cass led a lonely life. Nobody ever liked her. At the age of 11, Cass ran away and lived a life on the streets, defeating the monsters that came before her. Although, she nearly died at the hands of one monster. However, a faun had seen this battle, and helped Cass. The faun saved her life. She was brought to Camp Jupiter. Were she now resides. '''Weapons: Cassandra has a magical sword. The handle is carved in wood and has a red gem placed in the middle. Etched into the sword is the words 'Magica'. ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :'A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. 12:54, August 26, 2013 (UTC)